


Doctor Death

by GoldnTangerines



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Or actually kinda?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This could lead to something If my brain permits it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldnTangerines/pseuds/GoldnTangerines
Summary: Oh was he good, almost too good. Frankly he felt lucky to have struck out on this guy when he did, because he had been all too prepared to leave the bar when the handsome stranger showed up.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Doctor Death

**Author's Note:**

> Haha my brain went brrr on this one. Just something I had to get out there because it just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy the filth you lil degenerates! Unbetaed because I like to live dangerously.

“Ah...” Luffy struggled to get his bearings as he leant hard against the cool metallic surface of the bathroom stall he and his rather unexpected ‘date’ for the night was occupying.

It was especially hard to concentrate on any coherent thoughts with the long tattooed fingers fucking his ass at such a delicious and rough pace that it was simply sinful. Oh was he good, almost too good. Frankly he felt lucky to have struck out on this guy when he did, because he had been all too prepared to leave the bar when the handsome stranger showed up.

All it had really taken was some sinfully sweet talk coming from smooth baritone that had him hooked in an instant. Almost as though the strangers voice was like an aphrodisiac and if he were to listen to it more he would willingly do anything that voice bid of him.

But wait... he wasn’t a stranger, right? The one thing he knew about the taller, older man was that his name was Law. Stupid oversexed brain. Or rather, his brain was on the verge of being fucked out of him as those three fingers were now relentlessly pounding his sweet spot with earnest.

“L-Law... If you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum for me baby.”

Those words, combined with the way they were whispered huskily into his ear, had Luffy coming undone in an instant. With a shout quickly stifled by a pair of fingers, Luffy jerked his hips as ropes of white stained the green surface in front of him in earnest.

It was only until after the aftershocks passed did Luffy realize he was still being fingered. With a squirm of visible discomfort, Law finally removed his fingers with a lewd wet pop.

Panting, Luffy turned his head over his shoulder to regard the other only to note with a tad of frustration how the other man still seemed quite unaffected by their proceedings. Looking quite calm as he stood there watching him with a hungry gaze, the one thing giving up the charade being the rather large bulge in the front of spotted jeans the other was palming before finally taking the time to slowly pop open the buttons and unzip his fly once he realized he had an audience watching.

Gods, with what was likely to go down pretty soon, Luffy would be amazed if the whole damn bar wouldn’t hear him scream out with ecstasy.

“Like what you see baby? Don’t worry, You’ll be getting exactly what you want soon enough, you little cockslut.”

A shudder ran through him with those words, but first, there was something he wanted to do for the other before he forgot his full name.

So, finally regaining his breath while also swiftly kicking his way out of his now discarded shorts and boxers. Luffy dropped to a kneel between spread legs, rubbing his hands over jean-clad thighs almost for permission. Luffy looked up at the other and kept the intense eye contact as he leant forward to nuzzle over the pre-cum stained boxers. A deep groan was his reward, and so he continued by planting a kiss before tentatively reaching up to unveil his prize.

And oh, he was already getting hard at just the sight of it. Lengthy with just the right amount of girth to it as he palmed the heated skin of the shaft in his face. His observations of it only ended when a demanding hand pressed itself insistently to the back of his head.

“You gonna start suckin’ or what? Hmmph, maybe you’d rather I fuck your pretty little throat is that right baby?”

Giving a huff in brief annoyance at that, Luffy gave him an indignant look, matching dark eyes to molten gold for the briefest moments before he finally lapped at the head of his cock teasingly as though in punishment. But once that hand began to twist itself into his short black locks, he got the message to continue on with this so that they could get to the real event they were both after tonight.

Wrapping his lips around the head now, Luffy began with quick short bobs of his head before progressively getting closer to the base, and if the low growls of pleasure and small tugs of his hair were any indication, he’d say he was doing a damn good job.

It wasn’t long though that his jaw began to ache once Law began thrusting his hips in time to his bobs in order to maximize each descent, and frankly Luffy was quite prepared to get on with things as he took to jerking himself off in time to each thrust.

Suddenly his head was ripped off with one harsh yank of his hair before being quickly pulled up to stand only to be shoved into one of the stall walls. Before he could ask what’s up however, tanned lips were upon his in an instant, effectively stealing the air out of his lungs as their tongues tangled in a fierce battle for dominance.

Releasing with a wet smack, Law turned him to face the wall with a hand as he turned his attentions to his neck and earlobe.

“You ready for me to fuck your goddamn brains out? I’m not gonna be too gentle, and besides, you can probably take it real good without breaking right?”

“I’d like to see you try breaking me.”

“Oh, don’t tempt me...”

With that said, Luffy had little time to brace himself before he was suddenly filled to the brim and feeling oh so full of heat and desire. He felt like he was going to explode!

“Be quiet baby, do you want everybody to hear us? Though it’ll be fine by me, that’ll just mean they’ll all know you’re mine.”

“Wait, what do you m-”

Luffy cut himself off with a shout as Law began a harsh tempo, each thrust seemingly aimed perfectly in nailing his prostate over and over. the pleasure was nearly enough to consume him and roll his eyes back, but what the older man had just said to him allowed him to keep some sentience of some kind in him to be aware of every sensation he was going through.

There were hands on his nipples under his hoodie, a hot mouth and tongue working over the side of his neck and shoulder with the occasional nip and bite only to be soothed by a laving tongue. It was all so much to take in!

It only seemed that with time the thrusting got faster and harder if that was even possible at this point. By now any and all words that Luffy was going to say had been completely fucked out of his mind, just as Law said he would.

The hand that had been toying with a nipple had drifted it’s way down to where Luffy’s renewed erection was standing to attention. He hadn’t even thought to jerk himself off he was feeling too good. In fact, Luffy was very certain that he’d come undone without being touched by the way he was dripping all over hands tatted with the word ‘Death’ on them.

There was a bite on his shoulder and he was gone, finally being pushed over the edge with the combined efforts of those sinful hands and that mouth that was now laving the abused skin almost apologetically. The bastard probably wasn’t even sorry if the smirk he felt against his spit-soaked skin indicated anything.

Speaking of him, Law’s thrusts began to lose their original tempo, stuttering and battering his back end as his end was approaching. Luffy’s oversensitive ass was starting to ache once he finally felt that hot liquid release fill his insides, painting them with white as the throbs and twitches grew to a halt alongside those hips which now rested flat against his ass.

Nothing but pants filled the air for a few seconds before he began to pull out of that delicious heat. If he had it his way, he’d stay like forever! Hmmm, maybe he could arrange something like that if the boy was willing to go for it.

A groan sounded from Luffy as his hole clenched around nothing but air for a few seconds, leaning his head against the stall door for a bit seemed to help him calm down as the cool metal soothed his heated skin.

He heard the other zip up his pants before he was once more flipped around to receive a much more gentle kiss to the lips. Seems this was where the two were gonna part ways considering how the only arrangement they had was a quick fuck in the bars bathroom.

However, he was surprised when he was handed over his own phone. He gave Law a questionable glance but before he could ask what the hell he was up to, the other quickly huffed out a demand.

“Unlock your phone real quick, m’gonna put my number in it.”

Well shit, did this mean the guy wanted to keep this up? Honestly, Luffy didn’t see what was wrong with the idea, and so with a bit too much excitement if the small chuckle was any indication, Luffy unlocked his phone before tossing it back at the other, watching intently as with deft hands, a number was added before being handed back to him.

Looking at the contact screen, it was interesting to note that the name Law went with was ‘Doctor Death’ Huh? was that some kind of nickname or something? For some reason Luffy thought it rung a bell, but that thought was shoved aside in favor of seeing the other out at least verbally.

“So this is bye for now?”

“Heh, sure, but I’d keep an eye on that phone of yours, don’t need just anybody knowing you're in contact with me.”

What did he mean by that? Before Luffy could ask, Law gave a single shrug before he opened the stall to walk out as unruffled as he was before this fling started. Tch, if only Luffy didn’t look like he got mauled by a snow leopard, now he was just gonna have to hope he wouldn’t garner too many looks his way as he left the building to return home.

Leaning his head back in the now silent restroom after he pulled himself together and gathered himself for the trip out of there, only one thought crossed his mind.

“Doctor Death huh? Where’d I hear that name before?”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending tho... This may or may not be hinting at a potential series or multi-chapter thing. But if my brain desires it, then it may actually happen, who knows really. Hope ya'll enjoyed this short lil tidbit, may make more in the future!


End file.
